


Выписка из одного из отчётов лондонской службы столичной полиции

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Lestrade's POV, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Оказавшись однажды вечером на Бейкер-стрит, Лестрейд попадает в щекотливое положение.





	Выписка из одного из отчётов лондонской службы столичной полиции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Extract from the Annals of the London Metropolitan Police Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949640) by [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne), [Miss_S_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_S_B/pseuds/Miss_S_B). 



Инспектор Лестрейд вытер со лба капельки пота, ожидая, когда сидящий перед ним констебль вставит новый листок бумаги в пишущую машинку.

− Готовы? − спросил он, хотя сам ещё не был готов. Он всегда гордился своими чёткостью и оперативностью в составлении служебных документов, но именно с этим отчётом он тянул и тянул время.

− Готов, сэр, − ответил констебль. Его пальцы замерли над клавишами пишущей машинки.

Лестрейд солидно откашлялся.

− _20-го августа одна тысяча девятьсот пятого года, в десять минут десятого вечера, лондонская столичная полиция получила звонок от миссис М. Уотерс, проживающей по адресу 224А по Бейкер-стрит. Она хотела сообщить нам о преступлении, свидетельницей которого была, а именно, бурной ссоры между двумя мужчинами, силуэты которых она заметила в верхнем правом окне здания, расположенного напротив, в квартире 221Б по Бейкер-стрит._

Лестрейд остановился, вспоминая. Он тихо курил в своём кабинете, думая о том, что возвращаться домой так поздно небезопасно, когда молодой выскочка Хопкинс, просунув голову в дверь, доложил ему о телефонном звонке миссис М. Уотерс. Стоит ли туда послать целое подразделение констеблей? Но Холмс, конечно, будучи способен сам за себя постоять, вряд ли выразит благодарность Скотланд-Ярду за то, что группа полицейских неожиданно возникнет на пороге его квартиры. С другой стороны, он не хотел, чтобы Хопкинс отправился на Бейкер-стрит один. Они сейчас следовали по пятам взломщика, грабившего дома в районе Белгравия, и Холмс, упустив что-то, мог подарить Хопкинсу преимущество.

− Давайте сначала позвоним, − предложил он.

К радости Лестрейда, Холмс и Уотсон прошлым летом установили телефон. Больше не надо было тащиться к мистеру Холмсу только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что того нет дома. «Однако лучше бы вчера Холмса дома не оказалось», − подумал он, снова принимаясь за отчёт.

− _Не дозвонившись до мистера Холмса, я направился на 221Б Бейкер-стрит, сопровождаемый инспектором уголовной полиции С. Хопкинсом. Прибыв на место, я поговорил с домовладелицей, миссис Х. Хадсон, и спросил её о недавних беспорядках в доме. Страдая от лёгкой глухоты, миссис Хадсон не смогла нам ничем помочь._

_Когда мы прибыли на место, миссис Хадсон нанесла визит миссис Л. Спунер, проживающая в квартире 219А по Бейкер-стрит, желающая сообщить властям, что приблизительно двадцать минут назад она услышала, начало цитаты, ужасные шумы, конец цитаты, они состояли главным образом из, начало цитаты, странных ударов и глухих стуков, конец цитаты._

И Лестрейд понял, что именно миссис Уотерс увидела в окне наверху.

Он был знаком с Холмсом и доктором больше двадцати лет. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы наблюдать за ними, а некоторое время назад он сложил вместе два и два. Он всегда подозревал, что мистер Холмс был тем, кого можно было бы назвать убеждённым холостяком, а с момента его драматического возвращения от мёртвых, Лестрейд предположил, что доктор Уотсон больше никогда не женится.

До вчерашнего дня он ни с кем не делился своими подозрениями. Находясь на Бейкер-стрит вчера вечером и стоя за спиной миссис Спунер, он поймал взгляд миссис Хадсон и понял, что она думала о том же: что нужно отвлечь Хопкинса и миссис Спунер. Лестрейд почувствовал, что покраснел, просто думая об этом. Одно дело самому знать о мистере Холмсе и докторе. Но обмениваться заговорщическими взглядами с почтенными вдовами... Он вздрогнул.

Констебль терпеливо ждал, когда он продолжит диктовать. Он снова откашлялся.

− _По настоянию инспектора Хопкинса мы получили ключ к комнатам наверху..._ Нет, вычеркните это.

− Сэр? − сказал констебль.

 _«Зачёркнутое говорит о настойчивости инспектора Хопкинса»._ − Сейчас подумаем... _Инспектор Хопкинс выразил свою озабоченность по поводу серьёзности и безотлагательности ситуации, и мы получили ключ к комнатам на верхних этажах. Я, инспектор Хопкинс и миссис Хадсон стали подниматься наверх. На верхней площадке у миссис Хадсон закружилась голова, и инспектору Хопкинсу пришлось проводить домовладелицу к её комнате. Однако, из-за неудачного присутствия миссис Спунер..._ − Он остановился и откашлялся. − _То есть, из-за удачного присутствия миссис Спунер, инспектор Хопкинс смог вернуться, чтобы оказать мне помощь, когда я зашёл в квартиру и увидел сцену, о которой нам сообщили._

_Квартиранты мистер Ш. Холмс и доктор Д. Х. Уотсон находились в комнате, расположенной рядом с гостиной, а именно в одной из спален. Наше появление их удивило. Выяснилось, что они были заняты дружеской борьбой, так как хорошая физическая форма необходима им обоим для того, чтобы смело встречаться с опасностями, иногда присутствующими в работе мистера Холмса. Для этого им потребовалось остаться только в брюках, учитывая то, что август в этом году выдался очень жарким._

Лестрейд закрыл глаза. Перед его внутренним взором всплыл Холмс, стоящий в дверном проёме спальни. Надменно изогнутая бровь, которую он вскинул на Лестрейда и Хопкинса, совершенно не сочеталась с его наспех наброшенной помятой рубашкой и взъерошенными волосами.

− Где миссис Хадсон? − спросил он таким тоном, будто они обсуждал погоду.

− Ей стало дурно, когда она поднималась по лестнице, − сказал Хопкинс, прежде чем Лестрейд успел открыть рот.

− И вы здесь вместо того, чтобы оказать ей помощь? − удивился Холмс. Несмотря на разрумянившееся лицо и неправильно застёгнутую рубашку, тон его голоса был невозмутимым и осуждающим.

− Я оставил её с другой леди, − покраснев, ответил Хопкинс.

В тот момент Лестрейд пожелал, чтобы миссис Уотерс, миссис Спунер и все те, кто лезут не в свои дела на Бейкер-стрит, провалились в ад. Лестрейд не мог вспомнить, как им наконец удалось оттуда уйти, но он хорошо помнил, как принёс извинения за то, что они потревожили мистера Холмса без необходимости, и за то, что несколько раз наступил на ноги Хопкинса. Холмс был неприветлив и холоден; к сожалению, данный момент совсем не подходил для того, чтобы обратиться к нему за помощью в поимке грабителя, промышляющего в районе Белгравия.

− Я напишу отчёт, Хопкинс, − сказал Лестрейд после того, как они проверили, что миссис Хадсон стало лучше. Он сам не стал бы его вообще писать, но Хопкинс, несомненно, будет на этом настаивать, к тому же слишком опасно доверить ему эту работу.

Открыв глаза, Лестрейд обнаружил, что констебль с любопытством на него смотрит, а его пальцы снова замерли над клавишами пишущей машинки.

Он откашлялся, задавшись вопросом, сколько времени сидел, задумавшись, и быстро закончил отчёт.

 _− Установив отсутствие любой преступной деятельности или непосредственной опасности общественному порядку, мы с инспектором Хопкинсом покинули помещение и приступили к обычным нашим обязанностям._ Пожалуйста, напечатайте отчёт в трёх экземплярах, констебль, и я подпишу его перед тем, как уйду домой.

Снова вытащив носовой платок, Лестрейд вытер пот со лба. Как кто-то мог думать о постели в такую жару.

Ну, по крайней мере, всё закончилось. Хопкинс доволен, и репутация Холмса не пострадала.

− Весьма похвальный отчёт, Лестрейд, − голос буквально заставив его подпрыгнуть.

Это был Хопкинс, стоящий в дверном проёме.

− Все раздули из мухи слона, да? − спросил он. − Забавно, что всё это оказалось просто джентльменским спортом. − Он сделал паузу. − Знаете, я сам люблю борьбу. Мистер Холмс собирается давать мне уроки. С помощью доктора Уотсона.

Бесхитросто улыбнувшись, он вышел.

Лестрейд смотрел ему вслед. Следовало что-то сказать, но он от неожиданности и изумления лишился дара речи. Образ того, как Хопкинс кувыркается в спальне Холмса с доктором Уотсоном, быстро заменился ещё более ужасными видениями головокружительного повышения Хопкинса до комиссара с помощью Холмса.

− Подождите-ка минутку... − начал он, но Хопкинса уже и след простыл.


End file.
